A Secret I'd Never Tell You Revised and Redone
by Illusions of a Fox
Summary: Sasuke’s got problems, just not the ones you thought you knew about. SasuNaru and other terribilities o.O An edited and rewritten and hopefully better version of the original one put on hiatus sometime last year.


**Author:** Illusions of a Fox

**Disclaimer:** let's put it this way: If I owned Naruto, it would be full of hot gay porn. Do you see hot gay porn printed all through the Naruto manga or hear any moans coming from the anime?

No, no you don't.

**Summary:** Sasuke's got problems, just not the ones you thought you knew about. (SasuNaru)

**WARNING!** This fanfiction is more then likely to include:

Yaoi, Lemons, badly written fight/sex scenes, typical teen angst, badly written scenes in general, shameless exploitation of this fiction on the author's behalf and gay porn. Lots of gay porn.

You have been warned.

**Short note:** This time around (Since I've posted this story before, only this time it's been rewritten better…well, I think it's better, even if only a little) Fox's going to try and keep both Naruto and Sasuke as in character as possible, along with all the other characters. I don't really like the idea of the characters being all that much different to what they are in the manga, so I really don't want to try and change them in anyway (besides making their gayness slightly more apparent….because they so are. You can tell), because it seems that in a lot of the fanfiction I read people like to make Naruto a 'secretly incredibly smart person who hides his intelligence for no apparent reason', or a person who doesn't really like ramen or bright colours and is only faking it (again for no reason), and a hell of a lot of people seem to enjoy giving Sasuke and Naruto secret fangirl-ish squealy thoughts about one another (plus romance, which, with Sasuke and Naruto, just seems weirdly wrong. Sorry, Kit just can't see them running through a field towards one another with wide open arms in slow motion o.O) and somehow manage to accept their 'love' for one another incredibly easily. I love Naruto the way he is….okay fine, I love Sasuke too. But only a little! He's a bastard, but that's partly why I like him. Stupid sexy Sasuke…

So yup! I admit, I did a couple of those things in my first attempt at this fic, but that's why I've rewritten it! Anyways, that's my little starter note done with, hope you enjoy the fic!

**Special Thankies to: **Ame no Namida, my new beta . Lil-Writer doesn't seem to be answering my emails anymore –sigh- But Ame no Namida offered to help and managed to edit this within only a few days (she's far better at actually doing things then I am -.-;;). Thank you so much!

**-------(.A Secret I'd never Tell You.)-------**

**-.Revised.-**

**Chapter One – What doesn't kill you…?**

The sun had set long ago.

So long ago that lunch seemed like eons ago, according to Sasuke's stomach, especially since hehe'dâ€™d forgotten to have dinner. 'Forgotten' meaning one overly loud, impossibly irritating, orange wearing idiot of a ninja had insisted on sparring before eating to see who would pay for their meal. And much like the way forgotten meant something entirely unlike the word would imply, 'Insisted' meant Naruto had whined and annoyed and _poked_ the dark haired teen until Sasuke had been forced to agree. Not that anyone could force the Uchiha to do anything against his will, of course. But the idea of a free meal (since he had no doubt of his soon-to-be victory) was awfully tempting.

Since Sasuke's return to The Hidden Leaf after his (now very rarely mentioned) three year absence, the two had fallen into a comfortable routine of eating together (usually ramen, much to the dark haired boy's distaste) after training, taking turns to pay for their meals. In other words, who ever lost their daily spar was the one who paid, usually Naruto.

Apparently though, the blonde had other plans for that particular day.

Whether he'd run out of money (which was ridiculous, seeing as they had both reached the Chuunin level and bringing in more then enough money to pay for rent, food and whatever else their hearts desired) or simply wanted to sap Sasuke of his money rather then his own (More then likely), Naruto had refused to accept his loss.

They had fought for hours now, the dark haired boy having managed to pin the blonde down on three separate occasions and demand Naruto admit his defeat, but to no avail. Somehow, the other boy just kept managing to wiggle out from his grasp at the last moment.

To say Sasuke was frustrated would be an understatement.

Now, though, both were sprawled out panting on the forest floor, sweat mingling with the blood oozing from small cuts on heated skin. They lay a few meters clear of each other, glaring at one another despite their exhaustion.

After a moment of simply lying on the cool ground, Naruto pushed himself up into a sitting position, wiping at a shallow cut just below his eye. The familiar tingling of the Kyuubi's healing had begun as the skin knitted its self back together.

"Hurry up and move, Sasuke, I haven't finished beating you yet!"

Said boy gave a snort of disbelief.

"You've already lost, Dobe."

Pushing himself to his feet (if not slightly shakily) Sasuke turned to leave. His stomach growled, demanding food after hours of neglect. Silently, the Uchiha promised it a sandwich once he got home, since he very much doubted that any of the food stalls he usually went to would be open at this time of night.

Blue eyes narrowed, a childish pout making its way across the blonde's face.

"I have not!"

Steadying himself against a tree stump of a moment, Naruto jumped to his feet. Sasuke pointedly ignored him, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and continuing to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Shut up. We have a mission tomorrow morning; I'm not standing around here all night."

"You don't need to, bastard; it'll only take me a few moments to beat you!"

The blonde chose to 'forget' the fact that he'd lost three times that night already. Sasuke, on the other hand, simply kept walking.

"Don't ignore me!"

The blonde snarled, deciding that he had finally had enough of the dark haired boy's arrogance.

A smear of orange and gold out the corner of his eye.

Whirling, Sasuke braced himself as the blonde ninja threw himself at his rival. Limbs tangled as punches were thrown and deflected on both sides. Naruto's movements were wild, rarely ever did the blonde think before he moved. It annoyed Sasuke to no end, to know that nearly every battle Naruto won, every

time the other boy came this close to beating him, it was from this style of wild, spur of the moment fighting. He didn't want to think about how strong Naruto could be if he actually thought more then just a few steps ahead and planned his fights properly. Of course, he'd never admit any of this to anyone. Ever.

The fight went on.

They rolled, Naruto managed to push himself away from the knot of bodies and against a tree, clinging on for a moment to a branch. Springing to his feet, Sasuke's hand went immediately to the pouch of weapons at his thigh. Withdrawing three shuriken, he let them fly just as Naruto bounced back off the tree at the dark haired youth. Managing to deflect the first of the sharp metal stars with a hastily drawn kunai, the blonde missed the last as it sliced a shallow gash in his forearm. Blood trickled warm and wet down his arm as Naruto suddenly changed his position, landing just short of his rival before bouncing off into the trees once again.

Dark eyes followed Naruto's quick movements which zigzagged from tree to tree through the clearing. Flipping open his weapons pouch once more and bringing out his own kunai, the dark haired boy waited. They'd agreed that their fights would now be purely hand to hand combat, so activating the Sharingan now would be 'against the rules' as Naruto put it.

Suddenly, the blonde's course changed as he flew directly at the dark haired boy, kunai raised to slash down at the Uchiha's face. Sasuke brought his blade up sharply, blocking the attack with both hands gripping the kunai handle. The second the blades clashed, Naruto bounced back, landing on a low branch jutting out from a nearby tree. Not giving the other any time to adjust himself for the next attack, the blonde youth threw himself at the other once more, kunai ready to hack downwards for Sasuke's shoulder.

Again, Sasuke blocked, ready to jump back when his rival shot away once again. This time, however Naruto held his position, trying to force the dark haired youth back. Gritting his teeth and thinking fast, the Uchiha prodigy swiftly withdrew one arm, leaving the other to deal with the pressure of pushing Naruto away as he reached into his pouch for yet another kunai. Seeing his movements, the Kyuubi vessel darted away once more into the safety of the trees, the long shadows cast by the moon hiding him.

Realizing that he had a disadvantage to not knowing where the blonde was, Sasuke stared into shadows, searching for the tell tale flash of orange. Leaves rustled in the slight breeze and tiny crickets chirped, but no Naruto. A minute passed.

And then another.

And another.

By this time, Sasuke was definitely pissed. He was hungry, tired, bruised and now Naruto had run off to god knows where. A dark growl sounded deep in his chest. Naruto always managed to annoy him to no end, no matter what the situation was.

Seconds ticked by, and the Uchiha decided enough was enough.

"Dobe?" He called into the silence, "I'm going home. This is stupi-"

It was only after Sasuke had put his kunai back into the holster at his thigh that Naruto attacked. The orange ball of fury flew out from behind the Uchiha, who whirled around a moment too late. Even as he went to whip out his kunai once more, the dark haired teen had already begun to yell mentally at his own stupidity.

_As a shinobi, do not ever put down your weapon during a battle._

Iruka-sensei's very words, and only in the split second he dropped his guard were they remembered. A dark growl rumbled out from deep in his chest, firmly denying that Naruto, of all people, could possibly beat him. And then the blonde was on top of him, punching with one hand and slashing down with the kunai in his other. This time, Sasuke didn't bother blocking with his kunai. His pale hand snapped out to grip Naruto's tanned wrist, stopping the blade's hasty descent towards his face. The other hand simultaneously went to the blonde's other hand, ending the assault of punches.

An eerie sort of hush fell over the clearing, leaving the sounds of heavy breathing loud and harsh. Sasuke's back was pressed to the ground, his rival half lying over him. Dark eyes had locked on blue, reminding Sasuke of the deep, bloody red they could become. A barely suppressed shudder threatened to travel down his spine, and suddenly the dark haired boy became very much aware of the warmth of Naruto's body.

Heat.

The feeling sent short zaps of electricity all over his skin. It was so _warm_, how could anyone be that warm without having a fever? The furious glare and dangerous scowl tugging at Naruto's face told the brunette that no, he did not have a fever. Though he was sweating slightly from the exertion of fighting all night, his blue eyes were sharp, focused. '_Pissed'_ was the other word his mind supplied Sasuke with.

The blonde was half kneeling half laying over the other youth, so the contact between them was only made in certain places, but that was more then enough for the Uchiha heir. Shifting uncomfortably, Sasuke managed to grind a short sentence out.

"Dobe…get off."

Said boy made a small sound of annoyance, which reminded Sasuke somewhat of a small turtle about to burst, or a rabbit maybe. Then Sasuke realized exactly what he had just thought and wondered what in all hell a turtle/rabbit would sound like if it were going to burst, or what would make said turtle/rabbit burst in the first place?

"How can I get off if you're holding my hands, bastard?"

"I'm not holding your hands, I'm holding your wrists, idiot."

"They're the same thing!"

"You're stupider then I thought if you can't tell one part of your anatomy from the other."

"_Shut_ **UP**, Asshole!"

"Try taking your own advice."

Again with the odd little sound, though this time it sounded more like the blonde himself was about to explode from annoyance.

"Let go!" The demand only caused Sasuke to strengthen his grip.

"I said, _let go_!" Naruto tugged, trying to twist out of the other's hold.

"No"

"What! Why not?"

"Because."

A smirk began to slowly creep up to tug at the corner of Sasuke's mouth, the satisfaction of infuriating the other boy, who had kept him '_without dinner'_, his stomach helpfully reminded him here for hours already. The feeling was shortlived.

Suddenly, Naruto began to squirm. And wiggle. And move in ways that one most definitely shouldn't when you're lying on top of another person. A leg, seemingly by accident, slid between Sasuke's. Dark eyes widened and an almost blush tinted pale cheeks. Apparently, Naruto didn't notice the heat that the Uchiha was very much aware of pooling between the older ninja's legs, where Naruto's thigh had begun to rub against a very important part of the other male's anatomy.

"Dobe…"

"Let go already, bastard! I wanna go eat ramen!"

"N-Naru-"

"Stop holding on so tightly! I'm hun-"

"**NARUTO!**"

"What?"

Looking up, Naruto frowned slightly. When had Sasuke's cheek been that pink? Was he sun burnt? No, he hadn't been pink before, so unless you could get sunburn at nighttime (which the blonde doubted) then it was something else. Maybe he was sick? A fever? Perhaps it was- a voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"S-stop moving."

The Uchiha's reply was weak, his voice sounding choked.

"Huh? What're you talking ab- Ah!"

A very noticeable something suddenly jabbed into his hip, making Naruto wonder just how in all hell he'd missed it before. Realization hit.

"Y-you're hard!"

"Shut up Naruto, it's only becau-"

"Ah! You're _hard_!"

"I know that, now stop god damn mo-"

"You're fucking **_HARD_**!"

Suddenly Sasuke understood why the previously mentioned rabbit/turtle would want to burst.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto! It's because you're fucking moving!"

"I'd stop if you let go!"

Very suddenly, the hands that had been wrapped around his wrists and holding the blonde in place were released, allowing Naruto to fall backwards and away. While Naruto floundered slightly, trying to regain himself, Sasuke sat up immediately. Crossing his legs and hunching over as he tried to hide his…problem. Averting his eyes away from Naruto, his cheeks burned with faint pink and pale elbows rested atop his knees, entwining fingers to make a sort of cradle for his chin. He managed to sit like that for a few moments before the horrible, utterly _annoying_ sensation of being watched crawled over his skin.

Shifting uncomfortably, irritated by the gaze that trailed so blatantly over his form, Sasuke determinedly avoided looking at Naruto. But then the eyes traveled lower. And lower. And lower, until they finally came to rest on the Uchiha's rather obvious arousal. After a moment or two of simply staring, Sasuke just couldn't take it any more.

"_What?_"

Face coming up sharply, rage written across his features as the word came snarling from his mouth. Fucking Naruto, shouldn't he have _gone away_ or something? Upon seeing the somewhat amused and thoughtful expression on said blonde's face, Sasuke stopped in mid movement and something all too much liked read curled in the pit of his stomach.

"I could…help you…with that. If you wanted."

The amused almost smile turned to a downright deadly smirk before the Uchiha's eyes.

"What?"

Shocked for a moment, a scowl crawled onto the pale boy's face when he realized he was being toyed with.

"Stop being stupid Naruto. I-"

The tightness of Sasuke's pants became horribly tighter when the predatory gleam of the other's eyes caught his own, sentence trailing away, forgotten.

"I'm not being stupid, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Fuck. That was just hot.

And suddenly his lap was full of Naruto. Lips were against his own and Sasuke couldn't help but close his eyes and moan. It was so…good. There was no other word he could find to describe the feeling. His brain had melted and turned to mush, taking his vocabulary with it.

Sasuke stopped with shock when a hand brushed his cloth enclosed member.

A shudder ran up his spine and the mouth against his curled into a smug smirk as Sasuke broke away to stare at the tan fingers playing with the waistband of his shorts. Was Naruto really going to-!

Well that answered that question.

In one deft movement the mischievous ninja had a hand down the front of Sasuke's white shorts, heated flesh coming into direct contact with his own. The Uchiha gasped in shallow breaths of air feeling as though his lungs, along with nearly all his other organs, had decided to keel over and die (aside from

his heart, which was working overtime and breaking a hole through his ribcage).Shocks of electric pleasure shot up his spine and the tight curling sensation in his abdomen warned of what would come if Naruto kept _stroking_ him like…like **that**.

His breathing went from shallow to ragged as warm air ghosted by his ear, just against his neck, and Naruto's voice was suddenly in his mind, words that could have triggered an explosion.

"_Fuck me, Sasuke-sama."_

It was that exact moment, just before the orgasm of the _century_…

…that he woke up.

Gasping, Sasuke tried to calm his rapid breathing and pounding heart. Eyes wide with shock and hell, shock, realization hit like a ton of bricks only a moment later.

A violently colourful swear word that no Uchiha heir should know ripped from his throat, along with a string of muttered curses when he checked his royal blue boxers. Evidence of the dream remained, hard and screaming for attention.

With a dark growl, the dark haired teen hauled himself out of his (very warm and comfortable) bed and trekked into the bathroom for a cold shower. There would be no more sleep for him that night; he never could after a nightmare. Well, usually his nightmares consisted of Itachi and his parent's death, but getting a hand job from your best friend/rival could be considered a nightmare, right? Yes, because he _didn't_ like it, not at all. Standing directly under the freezing spray of water, Sasuke continued to reassure himself until the sun rose three hours later.

**-----.End Chapter One.-----**

Author's Notes:

Well, that's chapter one of the 'New and Improved' A Secret I'd Never Tell You. What'd you think?

…

I know, I hate it too.

But recently I've been getting quite a few requests to continue the original which can be found atthe link on my profile,since I deleted the old version seeing as I didn't like the storyline of that one as much as I used to meaning, I forgot where I was going with it -.-;; K.it decided to write a new version! Yay! Or maybe not yay, it depends on what you think of it.

So, I may or may not keep going with this, it depends on how many reviews and replies I get –hint hint- I have no shame. I don't mind flames, personally, but I'd prefer it if they were constructive. I want to improve my writing, especially since I have an English assignment soon. Damn short stories. Anyway, if you need to contact me for any reason I have no idea why, but anyway you can email me or add me to your MSN at

b . u . t . t . e . r . f .l . y p o i s o n h o t m a i l . c o m

(just take out the spaces)

get pixie stix . Hey, if begging doesn't work, maybe bribery will.

Also, here's the replies to the last few reviewers of the original 'A Secret I'd Never Tell You', because they rocked –nodnod-

SnowKitsuneX: Lol, I feel horrible about starting all over again, especially when you were asking for smut and all P And How was Sasuke to reply? Nuuuh! I suck, but oh well. I might considered adding the last scene of chapter five into the new version someplace…anyway, thankies for your review! –heart-

Trial-of-the-oh-so-dense: Hehe, fine fine, here's a SHika plushie for you, catch! –tosses a plushie your way- Sorry, I have no hand eye co-ordination o.O And I will, thanks for the support! I really appreciate it.

Ku: Yeah, it was pretty awesome, wasn't it…lol, Just kidding XD But thanks either way .

Hogo-chan: I am? Hehe, nah, I don't think so. I reckon I'd make a better super villain then the bestest ever –nodnod- -giggles- Lol, I love you now, you're too nice, and I'm glad you liked it!

FlamesEmbrace: Bah, I haven't been on for agggges, so I had so many stories to read. It was great, I loved it completely . He is pretty adorable, though . I have a friend who's a Sasuke fan, so she thinks Naruto's just an idiot. How dare she! Terrible, it is. And I can tell you new, You're not the only one waiting for smut, I have no idea where this is going o.O

Letta: A tea party! Wh00t! I'll drag my little friendlies along and force feed them cake and tea. Should I bring cupcakes?

Lighthouse Academy: Yay! I'm hopeless at humor, so I feel awesome that so many people seem to like it . And you're totally welcome, see! You're in here again P

AznNarutoGrl-91: That's for Naruto and Sasuke to know and for us to find out XD

Solfa: Hehe! Hope you liked this chapter or really, entirely-new-but-not story then, I think my writing skills have gone down somewhat though if that's even possible -.-;;.

Loser81: Tadah! Updated! .

Bloodofakiller: Interesting, you say? Great, I didn't want anything to get boring . And I'm all updated/out with a new approach at a story.

18: I'm sorry I haven't written anything in forever, I feel like a failure. Oh well, I kind of am…but yes, glad you were amused! And /any/ kind of genius is good for me. Insanity is my default emotion, anyway.

Ebony Colmen: Yay . And thanks for saying you liked it, I'm still wondering why people do actually read this stuff though o.O

Vanling: A surprising elf, am I? That's a new one, I life it . And I'm sorry for cheating you, I cheated myself. I had no idea what I was writing at the time, it just…came out? O.o Ah, but I never have been the responsible type, that's Stephanie…anyway! –Salutes- I shall give it a go!

Flclinutri: You're always very welcome, and you're name it awesomely fun –nodnod- I get excited every time I type it .

Jemu: I know, but sadly enough, I'm even denser then he is –cries- Damn you pathetic excuse for a brain…or lack of it. But yes, glad you enjoyed it.

Sodesne: Heh, Naruto's too oblivious to…well, everything o.O

W.A.s.t.e.d. e.n.t.i.t.y.: Yay! That instantly makes me love you. Does that sound weird, or is it just me o.o

Azamiko: I never have been good at paying attention to anything, so there's BOUND to be plot holes in everything I do. It's like my homework excuses when I forget to do it/hand it in. They're usually long winded, insane and have nothing to do with my homework what so ever. Plus they have a nasty tendency to involve chickens…

Purple Witchy Angel: Hoped you liked this chapter/re-do of it too, otherwise I'll lose all my awesome reviewers! Actually, I probably lost them all in the massive time-gap thing.

Princess Kitana: Heh, whenever I start giggling in front of my computer, my brother always looks at me strangely. Apparently he thinks I'm looking at porn or something…But what does he know! -Throws you a pervert defence shield- Tadah! Use this to escape from the evil clutches of Kakashi!

Mirrored-gaze: . Already updated…sorta.

Annika: Yay! You really think so?

Twi5tedneko: You ish very welcome, I love reading your reviews . Hehe! Nose! I'm really happy you liked it that much though, it gives me the drive to write more –ndonod- Addictive? Is that good? I'm hoping so xD

M-python-girl: Love your name, Monty Python is awesome. And thankies for your review D

Caciquegoddess: Ahh! Don't be mad! Sorry about ending it so abruptly, I like using cliff hanger-type things. They're awesome. You like my writing? Thanks! Hearing you say it makes me feel fuzzy XP

YJ: Embarrassing? Really? P I'm an embarrassing kind of person.

Setg'-in: Hihiii! Is it really? Yay . And yeah, he's totally out of it sometimes, but I think I dramatized it a little too much.

Kaiyuku: I'll do anything for a 'please', so here's the update-ish-almost-thing. But not o.o

Melmit: I know, I'm so terrible to him –sigh- Ah well!

Gonrie: Really? Yay! –Salutes- Yessah! Continued as asked!

SpiritsFlame: Lol, I have a habit of doing that, yeah?

ReiArubiru: Writing as fast as a I can just for all you awesome reviewers .

Generally Maz: D

Seika: Sorry about taking so long, but here's my continuation.

Fiorae: ay! You reviewed for every chapter, and all at once! You must be magic –nodnod- Bah, I can't wake up early for anything, let alone my computer- snoozes- But have some chips for a belated breakfast, anyways . Kakashi is awesome, I love how /smooth/ -cough- he is XD Love you muchly for all your kind words, I do.

Silver Crystal9: I know, I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible, evil little person. And don't pout, here's a cookie!

Rry: Oooh, you're name reminds me of 'NNY' from 'Johnny the Homicidal Manic', do you know it? Or is it just a coincidence? Either way, I love you for reviewing. And you can have cookies, expiry date or no.

Envyismylove: Hehe, FullMetal Alchemist fan? Or is 'Envy' just a random thing? Anyway, I love Envy from FullMetal muchly, he's awesome…But I'm glad you like the fiction . -Giggle- Strippable? Yep, you totally deserve one D

Lady-Crymsyn: It is? Yay! –Happy dance of doom and joy- I hope you like this version too .

Annoyed -: I'm so sorry! I suck at doing things quickly, and I get distracted easily, so finishing the original version took forever. Even though I didn't actually finish it…but yeah. I re-started, hope you like it .

Kidlet350: Me too, I have no idea where this will go from here o.o

Danii-chan: I love them as a couple . Personally, I don't believe they'd look quite as good with anyone else –nodnod- Here's to hoping you like this re-make as much as the original, yesh?

Clueless: Not quite, hopefully this won't get left behind like the original.

Firebretaher339: I'm the master at spoiling the mood, believe me, I suck at the whole 'romance' side of…anything -.-;; And Sakura can be fun! In a annoying, evil way o.o Okay, I kinda hate her .

Sillvog: Me too! Well, that could be why I wrote it, but oh well P

Unamed: Not another chapter, but an ew version. Just as good, do you reckon?

Yuuki Toshi: Nothing? Aww, come on, you wanna say something, I know it.

And that's it for this chapter, gimme a kiss for my time?

-Salutes- Over and out Captain.


End file.
